


Amongst the Stars

by StorytellerNiara



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hope, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerNiara/pseuds/StorytellerNiara
Summary: Niara Ryder has taken a lot on in the last year and a half - the Human Pathfinder who established outposts so far on Eos and Voeld while helping the Initiative finally get back on the right track. Her father died saving her life and she lives on for her brother, Scott, and the amazing team she has put together on her ship the Tempest, ironically foreshadowing the temptations that follow her when it comes to Jaal Ama Darav.She's saved the Salarian Ark and now the search begins for the rest of the Arks to help bring further stability before finding Meridian.Niara is battling kett and enemies of a whole new galaxy all while falling for her crew mate who makes the journey and struggles worthwhile. Who knew that she traveled all this way, only to end up being the one he most desires.  She can only hope Suvi prays for their journeys ahead as the Heleus Cluster of the Andromeda Galaxy is still the ultimate new frontier.





	1. Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did my first playthrough (not in full quite yet) of Andromeda and loved it so very much, especially the relationship between Jaal and my female Ryder, Niara. 
> 
> This is my first story here on AO3 - as I am just coming over from years on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!

Niara watched attentively, legs crossed neatly with a bunch of gun parts and augmentations scattered around her as Drack showed her how to better improve her weapons - an ongoing process. They both sat on the floor of her quarters, as they did so occasionally now when traveling between the Nexus and the other outposts on routine trips. It had become a sort of bonding between the two.

Drack was like the grandpa she never had. His wisdom was much appreciated and when not on the Nexus with Kesh, Niara got the idea that he may have saw her as something of a granddaughter - her and Peebee both. He would always lightheartedly tease her about her handling of the weapons when they cleaned them and took them apart. But she knew he meant well.

Niara Ryder though had gotten them all this far. Ryder and her team. The Human Pathfinder. She was the reason so much hope had come back to the Initiative. Many times, when she lay in bed alone at night, she believed that it could have been her father who would have held such glory... yet, here she was - brother just fresh out of coma yet still recovering, her team having just found and rescued the Salarian Ark from the kett and the Archon as well as the map to Meridian. With Eos and Voeld viability at 100% with Kadara soon following, things were looking up for her. Personally anyways in her own logs especially.

She had been very hard on herself this last... year and a half. Arriving to Andromeda and losing her father... having his role of Pathfinder thrust upon her shoulders while still fresh out of stasis. Cora grew to welcome Niara though with welcome arms for the job that should have been hers.

So much had happened, and now, Addison had Niara's team on a set schedule for the next few months to help continue stabilizing the outposts before they were to move in on Meridian. There was still the issue of dealing with Kadara Port with Sloane and her Outcasts as well as helping Reyes Vidal sort through the mess of it all. The cunning and flirtatious bastard. Though with the Salarian Ark found, Niara was set on finding out more about the others before they even set foot on Meridian.

But for now...

"Ryder... Niara... Ryder?" Someone was shaking her shoulder, a tightening grip with each shake until Niara blinked, her pink iris' looking up to see Vetra kneeling down beside her while looking from Drack and the gun parts all over back to Niara.

"Hm? Sorry, got lost in a thought."

"Yeah you do that a lot when I start talking lately." Drack's deep chuckle made her smirk, that smirk turning into a full smile as she looked up to Vetra.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your class with Professor Drack," Again, Drack chuckled as he continued to piece together parts like blocks. "I just wanted to check in on you. You hadn't said a whole lot after you came back from the Nexus and briefed us on our... local mission."

'The schedule between Eos and Voeld and the Nexus', Niara thought to herself. "Yeah, after getting the Ark back, dealing with Tann and then... Addison's orders... just wanted some time to myself. But couldn't pass up my weekly meetings with Drack here."

Drack said nothing, surprisingly, so Vetra stood and folded her arms. "I just hate that... will she track us? We don't have to only go to those outposts and that's it right?"

With a sigh, Niara placed the pistol that was on her lap onto the floor and stood up, stretching. "As your Pathfinder and with many other favors I owe and people owe me right now... we will fit things into the time we spend between them... I should go back to Kadara soon though and see Reyes... I haven't heard from him since-"

"Since you kissed him while looking towards the sunset at Sloane's shin-dig?" Vetra laughed and Drack's chuckle followed. Niara rolled her eyes and held her gloved hands up in defense.

"It was... just a little fun. No harm no foul."

"Mhm." Vetra shifted her weight on her legs before looking behind her. "Well, let me know when you plan on heading back to Kadara or even Aya. I have a few contacts I need to meet with in person."

"Will do." As she left, Niara was going to follow. "Drack, thank you again, same time next week? You want to clean this up?" She knelt to begin helping but he waved her away.

"Yeah, I got this kid. Go take care of Pathfinder business."

Niara nodded and made her way out of her quarters while Drack began collecting everything.


	2. High Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split into two parts, part two being a little... more intimate. Enjoy :)

Once the door closed behind her, Niara leaned back against it, holding her black and purple leader jacket and scarf in one hand. She was just in her tank top and usual pants when the sudden opening of the shared quarters' door opened and out walked Jaal. 

"Oh, Ryder, I did not expect to see you." His voice was so unique... soothing. He was the asset she couldn't afford to lose on this mission as a whole. He became too woven into the fabric of their little family here on the ship.

Standing up straight, Niara shrugged off his formality, slipping back on her jacket and scarf to appear more presentable. As she moved her hair that was tucked under her scarf out and over it, she looked to him with a kind smile. "It's fine. Nobody has really expected to see me a whole lot. Guess everyone knew I needed some time after the whole... Ark rescue..."

"Two Arks are left now, no? I believe that is what Suvi told me after the meeting." Jaal folded his arms, moving to lean against one of the walls - looking from her up to the clear overhead platform that led to the common's and research area from the bridge.

"Yup... I am working on trying to find them while we are out here running Addison's additional supplies to help those at the outposts. Make sure everything is running smoothly."

Jaal's eyes watched her, nodding. He was always so observant. But he never hid his emotions. That's something she always found herself loving about him. Unlike Reyes Vidal, she knew how Jaal was feeling... it didn't help they were always around each other anyways and got the feel for being around each other more, but Jaal was someone much more trust worthy in her opinion - and she was glad it was him on their ship and not Reyes.

"You will come out on top, Pathfinder." Jaal began, cocking his head to the side.

"We always seem to... so I can only hope... and Jaal, I told you that you can call me Niara."

Jaal stood silent, his Rofjinn swaying from its place around his shoulders as it always did. "Niara."

Hearing her name slip his lips for possibly only the second or third time sent a chill down her spine, and she smiled. "Yup... well... I should get going-"

"Ryder did you receive my correspondence to you?" Jaal interrupted suddenly, taking a few steps closer to her. It took her by surprise, this sudden bold step forward yet he seemed almost slightly flustered. Though he was always bold, she stepped back a step and her back met the wall. For some reason her heart fluttered, watching him stand there unfazed by her back meeting the wall of the rather close corridor.

"I hadn't had a chance to check my email since I had been back on the Tempest, why do you ask?"

Jaal's eyes, ones that seemed to hold the view of the stars, remained steady. "I suppose then that now is a good time to ask... I have been telling my family quite a bit about you. Also about the Tempest. I was holding hope for you to possibly come with me to meet them, and... see where I grew up?" Jaal now fiddled his gloved fingers, the three of them that is.

'Jaal Ama Darav's heart rate has increased.' SAM's voice transmitted in her head, making her look up with wonder as to why he chose right now to even show up. Thankfully, Jaal could not hear SAM.

"I would love to!" Niara replied excitedly finally, wondering what it would mean for her to meet his family and what it would mean to Jaal. They had been flirting for some time now and after dealing with the Roekaar, they had grown closer. There was something there she thought both of them dared not touch. 

"Great, please inform me of the next time we can visit Havarl. I will send word to my family then."

"Of cour-" 

"Ryder, you have an urgent email." Suvi came over Niara's omni-tool. Instantly she groaned aloud and watched Jaal bid her safe travels before walking off to meet up with Gil as he was heading towards the cargo bay. 

With a sigh, Niara ran a hand through her hair and hit the speak button. "You always catch me at the best times."

"Apologies, however this message came through directly to the ship. Kallo forwarded it from us to your email."

"Thanks.." Turning it off, Niara made her way to her room and to her computers, gliding her finger across the screens to look into her email terminal. Lo and behold it was from none other than Sloane.

We need to talk

To: Ryder

From: Sloane Kelly

Come to Kadara. ASAP

With a soft mumble to herself, she closed the terminal and made her way to the bridge to set a course to Kadara.


	3. High Noon - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter with lots of juicy stuff between Ryder and Reyes cause... I couldn't help it...

The room in which Sloane set up camp had always been a shady place, and Niara had little patience for the woman.

"Where is everybody?" Niara asked, approaching the usually kicked back Sloane. Yet today she was visibly tense.

"I told them to get out of my sight."

Niara smirked. "I take it someone pissed you off?" Her pink iris' glanced around her, walking a bit about the platform in which Sloane's throne was perched upon.

"The Charletan used my own people to beat up Kaetus." Internally she cursed herself when Solane mentioned that name. The one who led the Collective. The mystery man nobody knew of. Lovely. "He's alive. Barely."

Letting out a breath and approaching Sloane, she held her hand out to motion she desired space from Niara so she returned to the edge of the platform. "I know you and Kaetus are close. I-"

"You don't know shit."Dead in the eye she looked Niara without the littlest of emotion. That irked her. Why would you be rude to one you asked to come to you? Especially during such a time. Yet just as fast as she snapped, she sighed and reared that ugly attitude away. "I didn't call you here for a pity party."

"Why did you call me? I mean, it's pretty obvious that I am not exactly your... favorite person."

Kicking up one of her legs again, Sloane looked over her shoulder then towards the doors behind Niara. "The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus' body. He wants to 'settle things' between us. Meeting spot is in Draullir."

Naturally, that sounded funny. "Could be a trap."

She scoffed. "You think? I can't trust my own people, but you - you're an outsider." Weren't those the magic words Niara had heard so many times now in the last year of being a Pathfinder, going out to solve issues because she was the outside perspective. "And you're good in a fight."

"The Charlatan's had plenty of time to act. Why make a move now?"

Sloane was quick in her response. "I ignored the Collective for too long. Thought they were just another ragtag group of upstarts. But now they're bold and dangerous. What happened to Kaetus is on me. I've got to end this before it gets worse. You with me?"

They shared a long look, understandingly. But in the end, Niara nodded. "I'll watch your back."

Sloane nodded her head once. "Kadara's fate will be determined at this meeting. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but hey - shit happens, right?" Niara looked to her with uneasy eyes, unsure what she was really getting herself into going to watch Sloane's back. Deep down, or really, not even that deep, Niara couldn't seem to care less if a woman like Sloane did get ambushed at that place and taken down. Anyone at this point could run Kadara better. But time would tell. Sloane stood to her feet, accessing her own omni-tool. "Meet me at this location, i'll go on ahead."

Niara simply nodded and took her leave from Sloane's little kindgdom of a room, the only place she seemed to still have an iron grip on. As she left the area and made her way for the transit, she received a call. From Jaal?

Answering on her omni-tool and moving to an area of the market away from prying ears, Niara answered the call.

"Jaal, everything alright on the Tempest?"

"Yes Path-... I mean Niara. I just wished to check on you. There has been some reports from Vetra that there is some unrest. Do you need any-"

His concern made her smile, biting her lip before she interrupted him. "Jaal you are too sweet... I... have business though to attend to. I will check with you once I get back."

"Stay strong and clear, Niara." With that Jaal ended the call and she looked out to the sunset in the distance. It was beautiful. This world was beautiful. Kadara Port was situated in a beautiful area run by dirty people... but it was something worth seeing. She could see what Reyes saw in it. She was surprised though she had not seen him around as she usually did. She would catch up with him later before returning to the Tempest. 

The ride down to the slums and eventually out to Draullir went without any issue. Once Niara arrived, Sloane was already waiting. 

The woman seemed impatient. "Took your sweet time." Niara only rolled her eyes in response as she approached. "But come on, let's get this over with."

"I'm with you, I guess."

"Good." In they went into the caves, already previously cleared out actually by Niara and her team when she brought Liam and Peebee off ship. Now she had Vetra and Drack with her, and they remained silent the entire time. They were her back up.

"This way." Niara eventually led Sloane and their mini group, finding an area lit by two flood lights. 

It was quiet when Sloane stopped. Drack mumbled under his breath as we looked around. 

But the sound of a silky accent came, and it made Niara jump in fact. "You look like you're waiting for someone."

Out from the shadows, Reyes Vidal emerged. The sight of him made her stand up straighter, confusion coursing through her. He was as handsome as ever and she felt unsure why he would be here. "Reyes?" Niara asked softly.

Sloane seemed unfazed by his presence as Niara looked back to Drack and Vetra. "I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler."

She turned her glance back to Reyes as he continued walking forward. "They're one in the same." Niara spoke before her brain could stop her.

"Surprise." Reyes remarked with a small smirk.

"The Angaran spy... your interest in the Roekaar murders. Everything you've done has been to undermine Sloane's power..." Disbelief colored the Pathfinder's words, stunned really at the realization.

"Death by a thousand cuts..." His eyes locked with Niara's. They wouldn't leave hers. 

But as he jumped off the rocky edge, Sloane was set on getting her answers. "You said you wanted to 'settle things'. How?"

There was that glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Something Niara found so very... intriguing about the man. It almost made her want to pinch herself to see if she was even really here for all of this.

Reyes had his answer for how to settle things. "A dual. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara Port."

She couldn't stand back though and keep her mouth shut as her gut told her to, shock still going through her of the lies he had hidden from her even when she believed them to be close somewhat. "You want to avoid war by shooting each other?"

"Too people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other."

Vetra chimed in. "He has a point."

"I'll take those terms." Sloane finally spoke up to hush any more words.

Thus began their intricate dance. Sloane was the first to move, Reyes following her lead and keeping his eyes on her hand. She was tense now. Everything rested upon this. Whoever shot first, especially being that they were good shots, would win...

'Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane.' SAM spoke into Niara's head, causing her heart to race at the sudden realization. It made her want to stay back even more now. This was a set up. Reyes came here to win. 

Niara would hope he would, and she was correct. The silenced sniper rifle took its shot at her, and it pierced straight through Sloane. There was a surprised look that came over her face at the realization of what just occurred. She grabbed her side and fell to her knees with a grunt, shock still plastered across her features.

Reyes, in all his splendor, playfully held his fingers like a gun at her. "Bang." With his words, she fell forward and her eyes closed. That was the last breath of Sloane and the last bit of control the Outcasts had over Kadara Port. "Get her out of here." He started as the one who shot her appeared behind us to take the body. "Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight."

Vetra and Drack remained back and I looked to them as Reyes already was making his way out the other direction. "You two, head back to the Tempest and speak nothing of this."

They listened to her, she was in charge, and as they made their way one way, Niara hurried after Reyes, fumming. When she caught back up to him as he moved towards an exit of the cave, she settled to walking behind him. "Guess you got everything you wanted."

"What I want is peace. Sloane would've brought war Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that."

The way he sounded as she walked behind Reyes, he sounded much more confident. This was him as a leader. Not the smuggler she knew. But a man foreign to her understanding as if they were not the same species. He felt like a stranger suddenly and that didn't feel good. So she had to ask him, "Why didn't you trust me?"

Reyes stopped in his tracks at her words, and so did Niara, watching him look down for a moment as if to find the right lies to tell her. But when he looked back to her, it was the Reyes she knew with a raw power she hadn't seen in him. He seemed vulnerable almost though. 

"I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change."

She didn't need SAM to tell her that was the truth that has slipped from his lips. She looked up to him though, sighing softly as he watched her. His deep brown eyes on her own pink hues. 

"Nothing's changed..." She admitted aloud. To him and to herself...

Before he moved there was a quick flash of emotion before it returned to a hardened man in power. Though, something in the way he looked at her made her insides turn in a funny way. 

"You have a bad taste in men." Reyes remarked, coming to her now. Niara backed into the cave wall and looked up to him with eyes that searched his face eagerly. But his lips were already upon her own, dancing and devouring her. It was no gentle kiss. His hand had to rest on the cave wall beside her head as he kissed her, probably to stabilize himself and to better pin her body with his own.

Her cheeks were hot, her body suddenly on fire. He broke the kiss, only to drag his lips quickly down her jaw and to her neck. He inhaled deeply as his free hand came to grab her in her armor at the waist. 

"The worst." She finally whispered into his ear, and that did them both in. Reyes was quick to push his body against hers even more, but her pesky armor was in the way. Something that had culminated between the two of them since she arrived on Kadara, like a well tended to flame, exploded. His hands went behind her back and found somehow how to pry off her hard armor. She began helping, giggling softly and kissing him in the process. Her arm pieces were thrown to the ground in record time alongside her chest piece and soon leg pieces. All that remained was the skin tight undersuit that hugged all her curves and defined her body for him. 

"This is pesky pesky... I need to feel you..." Reyes whispered into her ear. His hands though again expertly found the back part of the suit to begin pulling at, and it was like pulling off a tight leather outfit. But his skilled and eager hands put her to shame. "Let me darling... let me get rid of this..." And he did. 

Soon she was bared entirely to him and she felt the warm breeze wafting through the cave, bared to him in such a way she hadn't been to anyone in well over 600 years quite literally, and only his vest had come off. He remained entirely clothed and for some reason that intrigued Niara even more. But Reyes wasn't here to savor the moment and strip entirely. He was hungry. She saw it in his eyes. He was claiming a prize.

In one swift movement, Niara was hoisted up against the cave wall and her legs wrapped around Reyes' waist, clinging to him as his lips traveled down and captured a nipple. The sudden rush of sensation overwhelmed her. Her body arched into him, her whimpers begging for more of him. 

"Cariño... so sensitive..." He teased, nipping and pulling at the now hard peak. "I need you now... no time... to properly..."

"Take me Reyes..." Niara breathlessly begged, something that probably sounded odd to both of them in fact. She was so use to having control... that now she no longer had any control. "Take me however you want. Please." 

"Eventually I will have you every way cariño." The man was an expert at the art of fucking it seemed. It took little effort for him to reach between the two of them and briefly run his digits along her exposed sex. Reyes and Niara both knew this, right now, right here, needed to happen. In the blink of an eye though he surprised her again, feeling him reach even further down before she felt something at her entrance. There was no warning beyond that as one hand grabbed her ass to better hold her to the wall, the other braced against it, thrusting into her in one swift motion. His grunts as his hips pulled back only to snap back into her as she cried out into the crook of his neck echoed around them in the cave. This was the first intimate relation she had since arriving to the Heleus Cluster. Since coming out of stasis... since leaving the Milky Way!

Reyes fucked her. He didn't make love to her... that wasn't what either or them needed right now. They just needed skin on skin. Release of tension, possibly her more than him. But god, she was whimpering, her nails scraping at his back along the fabric of his usual top. He never slowed, only thrusting into her the more his name slipped from her lips. His lips had left trails along her chest before they came together, crying out each other's names. His hands buried into her deep brown shoulder length waves as she felt her entire body feel at total ease.


End file.
